Trust Amongst Strangers
by Written Saviour
Summary: While being chased by the cops, Dom meets Harry, a stranger with a baby living in a small house in downtown L.A. What secrets do Harry posses, and can Dom trust Harry to not betray him? Dom/Harry SLASH, HP/FF crossover
1. Chapter 1 Help in the night

**This story is adopted from hazel-3017. The first chapter was written by hazel-3017, I (Written Saviour) have written the rest.**

'Shit.'

That single thought pretty much summed up the entire situation. He wasn't going to get away this time. They'd caught up to him, and he was unable to run. They'd catch him and send him back to prison.

'Shit.'

He was thinking like a fucking pussy.

The two bullets lodged in his chest and the loss of blood must have gotten to him. Because there was no way Dominic Toretto would have given up otherwise.

He tensed when he heard footsteps getting closer to where he was leaning heavily against the wall of a small wooden house, trying unsuccessfully to make his large figure smaller and blend into the dark shadows of the night.

Dom had been running from the cops for over three hours now. They'd caught wind of him after he'd made a short stop for gas. He knew he shouldn't have risked it, but he was getting dangerously low on gasoline. His little visit had turned out to be a big mistake as a cop of duty had been at the same station and had recognized him. The police had been hot on his tail ever since, and his car had taken a nasty hit. He'd been forced to leave it behind, something he normally never would have done. But it was a matter of priorities. The car or his life.

He'd been on foot when a lucky son of a bitch had gotten in two shots. Somehow he'd managed to stumble into a more secluded area of downtown LA, hiding in a rundown neighbourhood. The adrenaline coursing through his body keeping the pain from his gun wounds at bay, but the loss of blood was getting to him. He'd been bleeding for about an hour, and despite being pissed off as hell, he was getting tired real fast.

"Dammit, I'm sure I saw him run into this street." The voice of the cop that had managed shoot him no less than two times, had him barely holding in a vicious growl. If it hadn't been for the fact that he was tired as hell, and the loss of blood had weakened him considerably, he would have beaten the shit out of the son of a bitch.

From his hiding spot he could see two men standing with their backs to the house he was leaning up against, the gun nestled at each mans hip, a reminder of a very real threat in his current state.

"He couldn't have gotten far, he's close, I know it!" the first cop spoke again, sounding suspiciously like he was sulking.

"Look, Feretti. I know you want to catch this guy. I do too, but he got away. It's been close to four hours, so let's just face it. We'll get him the next time," the sulking one's partner spoke up, trying to calm his partner down.

"Dammit, all to hell! I needed this! Chief is still pissed off about the Carlings case, and getting Toretto would have gotten him of my back!"

Dom narrowed his eyes. There was no way in hell he'd let himself be caught now. If only to make sure cop nr.1 didn't get any privileges by capturing him.

Suddenly something sidled up against his leg, and Dom snapped his gaze downwards and was surprised and annoyed to find a small, black cat snuggling up against his leg, a soft purring sound coming from the little fur ball.

'No, no, no, no, no!'

He'd not been running for, according to cop nr. 2, close to four hours just to be ratted out by a god-damned cat.

'Do not make a sound! Do not make a sound!'

The thought rang through his mind like a personal mantra. He'd been on the run for too long to get caught now, to get sent back to prison.

But it seemed as if the fates weren't with him tonight, and the cat let out a pleased meow, still rubbing against his leg.

"Shit," Dom whispered aloud as the two men whirled around, facing the small house.

"Did you hear that?" cop nr.1 asked eagerly. The other man nodded his head. "Yeah, I heard something, but it could have been anything," he warned the other man, younger then himself, Dom could see now that they were facing him.

"Only one way to find out," cop nr.1 spoke with a shit eating grin. Taking out their guns, they cautiously stepped onto the dried up front lawn, more brown than green.

Dom tensed up, cursing the cat to the seven hells and back, and ready to do as much damage as he could before they brought him down.

Then, just as the two cops were about to turn the corner to where Dom was hidden amongst the shadows, another voice called out.

"Excuse me, but who are you and what are you doing at my house?" the question was more of a demand than anything else, the voice heavy with a British accent.

All three shifted their gaze, and was greeted with the sight of a short man with long, black hair and green eyes that pierced through the dark night. He was holding a sleeping baby in his left arm and a brown grocery bag in the other.

The unknown man looked at the two cops expectantly before he cast his eyes over their shoulders and seemed to lock eyes with Dom. Dom held the stare and was surprised when the man said nothing, shifting his attention back to the two men in front of him.

"There is a very dangerous man on the run around these parts, sir, we heard a sound and were just about to check it out," the older cop told him, casting a disapproving glance at his partner who was too busy leering at the stranger to notice. "We're from the police, sir," he continued explaining, holding up his badge.

The green-eyed man glared briefly at cop nr.1 then focused on the older man. "I appreciate the concern officer, but I am tired and cranky and I've spent the better part of two hours trying to get my son to sleep. Then to top it all off, God decided that today was the day that the store ran out of chocolate crackers, and I need my chocolate crackers!" the stranger ranted, looking incredibly annoyed at his apparent lack of chocolate crackers as he walked up the stairs to the front door. "So if you'll please leave my property so I can get to sleep, that'd be great, thanks."

The two cops looked at each other, and then the older one sighed heavily and holstered his gun.

"Let's go Feretti, we're done here."

"But…" Feretti started, casting a glance to where Dom stood in the shadows. "Now Feretti!" the older one cut him off. "It's five in the morning, and I want to go home to my wife and kids."

Feretti shot the corner a last glance, and Dom tensed up again waiting in case he was seen, but the man eventually turned around and grudgingly followed his partner.

The man stood by the door with his baby in his arm and watched them leave until he couldn't see them anymore. He waited another three minutes for good measure, before he gently placed the grocery bag by the door and walked down the stairs, careful not to jostle his sleeping baby.

"I'm pretty sure they're gone now," he called out to the dark corner. He heard a responding meow and looked down to see his cat stride regally out from the shadows. "Hey, Sirius," he cooed at the little cat. "Did you make a new friend?" he questioned and raised his gaze to the shadows again.

Dom stared at the small man, letting his eyes travel over his body, resting briefly at the sleeping baby before his eyes met deep green. He was beautiful and sexy. Sin on legs and his mind called forth highly inappropriate images of the stranger, all of them very erotic and very pleasurable.

'Get your act together Dom. This is not the time,' he told himself, and he finally showed himself to the stranger that had saved him from the cops.

He took a faltering step out of the shadows, the adrenaline leaving his body, reminding him quite painfully how much gunshot wounds really hurt. "You shouldn't have sent the pigs away," he rasped out in a low voice. "Didn't you hear what they said? I'm dangerous," he grinned wolfishly, blatantly ignoring the spasming pain in his chest.

The small man looked him up and down, taking in Dom's tall well-muscled body as he spoke.

"Oh, I don't doubt that you can be very dangerous when you want to be. But you have nothing to gain from hurting me or my son. Besides, those wounds look like their hurting, and you're bleeding pretty badly too. You'll bleed out if you don't stop it," he turned away from Dom and started up the stairs again, unlocking the door and bending down to gather the grocery bag. All without waking the sleeping baby.

"Are you coming?" the man asked, looking over a slim shoulder, his full lips tilting upwards in a soft, smile. He entered the door, leaving it open on purpose. It gave Dom the chance to think it through. He could leave and take his chances on the streets, or he could risk trusting the small stranger with the baby and a come hither smile.

The painful aching in his chest was the deciding factor, Dom decided as he stepped through the door to the small wooden house. It had nothing to do with the stranger and his alluring body. Nothing at all, he told himself.

"Close the door and lock it, please," he heard the man say from a lowly lit room he presumed to be the kitchen. Dom did as asked then stepped into a room that should have been too small to be a kitchen. But he could be wrong, his sight was getting a little fuzzy from the blood loss.

"Sit down," the man told him after having placed the grocery bag on the counter, while gesturing to a little squared table in the corner of the room. Dom looked at the table and the matching chairs doubtfully. They'd didn't look strong enough to support the weight of the stranger, and he was a tiny, little creature. Dom suspected the chairs would break from the weight of his legs alone.

"Oh hell no. There's no way I'm sitting on that…thing," Dom rasped out, glaring at the piece of furniture.

The man laughed softly. "Don't be such a baby. Sit down. I'm gonna put this little one to bed, and then we'll do something about those wounds of yours," he told Dom, making to leave when Dom called out.

"Thanks, for not ratting me out to the cops. I'm Dom. Dominic Toretto."

"Nice to meet you Dom, I'm Harry and this little one is Teddy," Harry smiled at him, showing of straight line of white teeth as he nodded towards his child. "And I don't care very much for cops. If they are too incompetent to see what's right under their noses, who am I to interfere?" he spoke, voice suddenly gone cold and Dom suspected there had to be something in Harry's past to inspire his dislike for cops.

"Anyway, sit down and I'll be right back," Harry encouraged him.

Dom watched him leave, whispering gently to the slumbering child. 'Teddy,' he remembered and hesitantly sat down on one of the weak looking chairs. 'Teddy and Harry.'

He didn't know if Harry would turn out to be trouble. He probably would, the pretty ones always spelled out trouble. But it was a chance he was willing to take. Or at least for the time being.

Dom grinned. It had been a while since he'd been attracted to another. Really attracted, like actually thinking of the possibilities of going further than just looking. He hadn't entertained the idea of enjoying another since Letty. The thought saddened him. It had been a year since her death. A year he had spent on the run from the law and a whole year of celibacy. He hadn't gone such a long time without sex since before he was a cocky virgin, trying to bluff his way through his first time.

"Let's clean your wounds, shall we?" Dom heard Harry ask and he turned around to the sight of Harry approaching with a bottle of alcohol and a first-aid kit. Dom eyed him rather hungrily as he took in the other man's attire. A too large tee-shirt slipping of one shoulder, and short shorts showing of tan legs. Smooth looking legs. Legs that could easily wrap around his waist as he pounded…

"Dom!" Harry snapped at him, waving a small hand across his face. "I think you've lost too much blood…you were spacing out," Harry told him, and Dom had to hold back a moan as Harry pushed up his bloody shirt and started tending to his wounds. He sniffed the black hair discreetly, taking in the scent of summer and grass. He'd forgotten to ask, but he sure as hell hoped there wasn't another man in Harry's life, because keeping his hands away from him looked to be a challenge.

"This is gonna sting a little," Harry whispered gently, breaking Dom out of his thoughts. And as Harry carefully pressed a cloth stained with alcohol to his wounds, Dom gritted his teeth and waited out the pain, focusing on Harry's very green eyes.

It looked like things were about to get interesting.


	2. Chapter 2 The test

**For a little orientation: I do NOT own Harry Potter or Fast and the Furious, I just play a little with them.**

'_Thoughts'_

"Speak"

"YELLING" (if it should occur)

**hazel-3017: Hope it will become easier, and thanks again**

**SPEEDIE22: Thanks**

**B. B Thomas: I will do my best to keep it going till the end**

**darkangelwp5: Here you go**

**DementedViper: Here you go, hope you like it**

**Lezander: Thanks, here you go**

**A Nightingales Dream: Thanks**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

When Dom woke it was with a killer headache and a _very_ sore chest. When he looked down he found his torso and left shoulder wrapped tightly with bandages.

'_Bandages? Why am I wrapped in bandages?'_ Dom thought before he looked around. What he found was himself on a comfy black leather couch located in a homey looking living room. A small fire burning in the fireplace, books littered around the walls and various bookcases, a few paintings, made of pictures in black and white, mostly landscape, meadows, forests and lakes, some posters of big cities too, hang on the walls where the bookcases didn't cover. On a wall, not completely covered by books, hang a big portrait surrounded by many pictures in different sizes. In front of the fire stood a small coffee table, which reached over to the couch and had a bookmarked book, and beside the table stood a big comfy looking dark green armchair.

'_Green? Harry!'_ the memory of last night came back full force; being chased by the cops, hiding, nearly rated by a cat and then being saved by Harry. Dom remembered how Harry had cleaned his wounds before giving him something he had said was a painkiller. Dom faintly remembered how his mind had seemed to fog over after the horrid tasting painkiller had made its way down his throat.

Had Harry drugged him? Dom shocked his head and slowly stood from the couch walking towards the pictures. The portrait had seven people in it; three men and two women, one holding a baby, and Harry. Harry stood in front of a woman with auburn coloured hair and striking green, eyes just like Harry's, and a man with unruly dark hair and hazel eyes, the man and the woman each had a hand on one of Harry shoulders. _'Must be Harry's parents'_. Beside the man was another man with a big doglike grin, heaven-blue eyes and long black shaggy hair, his arms where wrapped over the first mans shoulder and around the shoulders of the last man in the painting. The last man, with light brown hair and amber eyes, had his arms wrapped around a woman with pink hair and light green eyes; she was holding a baby in her arms.

Dom looked at some of the other pictures on the wall. Harry appeared on most of them. They looked to have been taken while he was still at school. Beside Harry, two other persons seemed to be on most of the pictures; one a bushy brown haired girl and a lanky redheaded boy.

Dom moved his attention from the pictures to the many books. Most where novels by famous writers. There where poetry and many history books too. Dom had never seen so many books in his life, the few books he had happened to read where about cars and engines, basically the same thing.

"If you're done admiring my massive book collection, then I suggest you make your way to the kitchen." Dom could easily hear Harry's voice when he called from the mentioned room. He let his hand drop from where he had been about to take a closer look on one of the books and walked out of the living room towards the kitchen.

When Dom reached the kitchen his sore chest had made it presence known, it pretty much felt like the parts of his chest where the bullets had been were on fire.

"Drink this." Dom stopped short when what looked like a glass of orange juice was held in front of his face.

"Why?" Dom asked but took the glass from Harry nevertheless.

"Because your chest is hurting you and I won't have you passing out from the pain." Harry answered and turned his back to Dom and walked over to clean up Teddy, who was making a bit of a mess with his breakfast.

"How?"

"How I know you are in pain? Or how is orange juice going to help?" Harry asked and looked over his shoulder. Dom simply nodded. Harry turned his attention back to Teddy and started cleaning him with a wet cloth.

"The pain I can see in your eyes, and there is some painkiller mixed with the juice. Now drink."

Dom shrugged his good shoulder and emptied the content of the glass in one go. Even with the orange juice mixed in with the meds, could Dom easily taste the horrid flavour from last night, but the pain was gone a few seconds later, leaving Dom amazed, he had never had a painkiller that worked that fast.

"Yeah I know it tastes horribly. Yes it does, yes it does." Harry cooed to Teddy, who was sitting a high chair by the table. Teddy laughed at his father's actions, clearly enjoying the babbling Harry was making.

Dom settled down, slowly, on the kitchen chair Harry had made him sit on last night and just watched Harry and his son. Dom knew he was probably a little sentimental looking at a father and his son, but as far as he remembered then his father didn't play like this with him, if he had then Dom probably wouldn't have ended up on the run from the police for driving a _little_ too fast. It didn't take long before Dom eyes removed themselves from the laughing baby to explore Harry's small, but lovely toned body. Harry had the same shorts on as yesterday, which hugged his ass very well when he bend over to get closer to Teddy. Dom had to bit his lip to hold back another moan, when Harry went to pick up the spoon that Teddy had thrown to the kitchen floor, flashing even more of his nicely tanned legs and thighs.

"What are you looking at?" Harry asked when he turned to look at Dom, a sceptical look on his face. Dom noticed as Harry's eyes seemed to flicker with a couple of emotions before going back to the sceptical look he had started out with.

"Nothing." Dom answered a little too fast for his own liking.

"Nothing uhm? Well then Dom 'Hello I'm Nothing'" Harry said with a smirk, when Dom gaped at him, and walked over to the counter and picked up at plate with toast on it.

*Change in POW*

Harry had noticed how Dom had been looking at him last night. The lust clear in his eyes and he had to admit Dom was a nice piece of work; he was tall, around 6ft4in, around a half foot higher than Harry's 5ft7in. Dom was nicely built; strong muscles adored his body, not like a bodybuilder though, _'He would probably by very good to... Not now Harry'_ Harry shock his head at that thought. And he had deep dark brown, nearly black, eyes, which somehow lured Harry into the dark, but in a nice way, like being lured into a safe place, a haven.

Harry thought he would have to test Dom, he didn't like the idea of Dom just liking him for his looks, it was like the magical world only liking him for whom they thought he was: the-boy-who-lived-to-kill-the-dark-lord. So by the outcome of the test he would see if Dom liked him for his persona, for Harry, or his outer appearance only.

Harry had been making some toast when he heard movement in the living room, _'so our sleepover quest is awake'_ Harry thought with a smile _'let the game... test begin'_.

"Hungry Teddy-bear?" Harry asked the smiling toddler in the highchair. Teddy started giggling at the nickname, but nodded his head and Harry started feeding him.

When Harry had finished feeding Teddy he let the boy play with the spoon, which Teddy smacked into the table, quickly cleaning his face before calling out for Dom.

"If you're done admiring my massive book collection, then I suggest you make your way to the kitchen." Harry made sure he called out high enough for Dom to hear him, but not high enough to scare Teddy.

When Dom entered the kitchen Harry could easily see the pain in his eyes and quickly mixed some painkiller in a glass of orange juice.

"Drink this." Harry said and held the glass in front of Dom's face. Harry saw the sceptical look in Dom's eyes and knew he remembered the taste from last night.

"Why?" Dom asked as he took the glass from Harry's hand.

"Because your chest is hurting you and I won't have you passing out from the pain." Harry answered and turned his back to Dom and walked over to clean up Teddy, who had somehow made a mess with the spoon and what was left of his breakfast.

"How?" Harry could hear both questions in Dom's voice.

"How I know you are in pain? Or how is orange juice going to help?" Harry asked and looked over his shoulder. Dom simply nodded. Harry turned his attention back to Teddy and started cleaning him, again, with a wet cloth.

"The pain I can see in your eyes, and there is some painkiller mixed with the juice. Now drink." Harry said with a stern voice, hoping it would make Dom drink it. Harry didn't like to see the dark eyes clouded with pain.

Harry turned in time to see Dom shudder by the taste of the painkiller.

"Yeah I know it tastes horribly. Yes it does, yes it does." Harry cooed to Teddy, who started giggling and waved around with spoon. Harry heard Dom settle down on the chair and watched Teddy continue to wave the spoon, which slipped from his small fingers shortly after and dropped to the floor. _'Perfect.'_

Harry knew Dom had been checking out his ass when he had played with Teddy, he had felt the eyes glued to his behind. So he wasn't surprised when he heard Dom give a slight gasp when he bent down to pick up the spoon. Harry had to bit his lip not to laugh when Dom shifted in the chair. Harry locked back at Dom when he stood again and smirked when he saw Dom's eyes where his ass had been a few moments ago.

"What are you looking at?" Harry said, making sure to keep the laughter out of his voice and a sceptical look in his eyes. Harry noticed the shock in Dom eyes and could help it when his heart fluttered when he saw Dom battle with himself to not say something inappropriate. _'So there is more'_.

"Nothing." Dom nearly squeaked. Harry was laughing on the inside.

"Nothing uhm? Well then Dom 'Hello I'm Nothing'" Harry said with a smirk, _'first step completed. Now we can stop playing, this could become interesting'_, and turned to take the plate with toast he had placed earlier by the sink on the counter. Dom gaping at him the whole time.


	3. Chapter 3 Two parts of a history

'_Thoughts'_

"Speak"

"YELLING"

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers: Lezander, SPEEDIE22, RinafromSTL, DementedViper, Niwasae, Linnay, Ashi-Eiketsu, sbwTrish, GeminiCancer, kirallie, Lucifer's Advocate7, Jas120, taylor-996, ShadowOkamiYokai, TanyaPotter, bee, njferrell, Themious, A Nightingales Dream, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, SincerelyPinkPanties, Riddicks-gurl1988, kisayue, hpf**

**Answers to your questions:**

**Lezander: ****Don't worry Teddy will have his magical debut soon**

**Niwasae: Already done that :)**

**kirallie: If he shouldn't who should? You will just have to keep reading**

**bee:**** Don't know yet, maybe, we will just have to wait and see**

**Themious: I will try to get to that point as soon as I can**

**A Nightingales Dream: Hopefully not for long, I don't like a long **_**foreplay**_** that much**

**kisayue: Maybe from time to time, it is mostly to show the other's thoughts about the current topic****, this chapter has some though, but I will try not to do it too much**

Harry looked up at Dom, who was sitting, with his elbows on his knees, on the couch flipping through the channels, obviously looking for something, since he didn't stayed on a channel for long. Harry let his eyes drift upwards to look at Dom's face; his dark brows were knitted, his eyes were rapidly scanning the screen and his mouth were forming the words he read on the screen from time to time.

Harry couldn't help but think that Dom would be leaving soon, he had already stayed at Harry's place for a day, his wounds had healed enough for Dom to be on his own without worsening them, and the thought of Dom leaving left a knot of dread in his stomach. Harry had gotten used to the feeling of having him in the house, even if Dom only had been there for a day.

Harry turned his eyes back to his book and to Sirius who was withering in his lap, trying to get Harry to pet him all over. But Harry mind didn't stay on the book; it began thinking about what had happened over the last couple of months, which lead to him going to L.A. Harry remembered how he had inherited from Remus and Tonks. It was mostly money and some family heirlooms, but also Remus' apartment in London and his house in L.A., which Harry now lived in.

_~~~Flashback~~~_

_After Harry had taken care of everything concerning the wizarding-world he went to Privet Drive were he got his aunt to since the emancipation-papers, it may be that he was a legal adult in the wizarding-world but he was still seen as a minor in the muggle-world. __After his visit with his aunt and uncle, Dudley was out with friends, Harry walked to Mrs. Figg's house. The old lady welcomed him with a big warm hug and a kiss on the cheek. The house was still full of cats and it was nearly impossible do go anywhere without stepping on one of them. They talked for a long time and Mrs. Figg apologized many times for the way she had treated him when he was younger._

_When harry later returned to the Burrow, where he and the rest of The Golden Trio were spending the summer, he found Ron and Hermione in Ron's room, where Harry had slept too, waiting for him. __They were sitting on Ron's bed, a brown box with holes in it and a red bow onto, was sitting on Hermione's lap. They had both asked if they should go with him, but Harry had said he wanted to go by himself. They had respected his wish and had made him promise to write each time he had the opportunity._

_Inside the box was a small black cat__ that stared at him with big blue eyes. 'Sirius. He looks just like Sirius', Harry thought as he looked into the blue eyes of the small fur ball in front of him._

"_I had a few errands to run and Ron went with me. Then when we were in the __Magical Menagerie, to get some food to __Crookshanks, when we saw a pair of blue eyes looking pleadingly up at us. We thought you would like some company beside Teddy."_

_Harry looked at his friends smiling faces, a few unshed tears in his eyes. Hermione quickly rose and took the box with the cat placed it on the bed and wrapped her arms around Harry._

_It had been a teary goodbye, most of all Mrs. Weasley since she saw Harry as her own son._

_~~~End Flashback~~~_

Harry was brought out of his musings by Sirius' impatient mew, obviously feeling neglected. Harry looked down at the cat in his lap and saw the familiar pair of clear blue eyes look back up at him.

Harry looked up at Dom and saw him looked back. It was now or never. He needed an answer. Was Dom going to leave or not? _'Get him to tell about his life, then maybe. Then I will know whether he stays or not'_.

"What is your story?" They both asked at the same time. Harry blushed and went a deeper shade of crimson when he saw the glint in Dom's eyes.

"You first." Again at the same time. Before Harry knew what happened, Dom had moved across the floor and placed his hand over Harry's mouth. Harry blushed a little again.

"My turn." Dom said and removed his hand when Harry nodded.

"What is your story? How did you end up here?" Dom asked and sat down again on the couch.

*Change to Dom's POW*

'_No más! No more repeat-talking'_ Dom thought after they had said the same thing again and stood up from the couch and placed his hand over Harry's mouth. _'Oh those lips are soft. I wonder how it would be to have them... STOP THAT Dom, not now, you need some answers first'_.

"What is your story? How did you end up here?" _'Why didn't you out me to the cops?'_ Dom added to himself and sat down on the couch again.

*End of Dom's POW*

'_What should I tell him? I can't tell him everything_. So Harry told him broadly about his life. That his parents had been killed in a car crash, _'the good old story'_, he had lived with his aunt, uncle and cousin. Gone to school. That his Godfather and surrogate uncle and aunt had died and had left Teddy with him, since he was the boys Godfather. And that he had inherited the house from his uncle.

"I had been living her for around a week when Sirius stumbled over you yesterday." Harry finished, his eyes were keeping a close look on Dom's face for any negative reaction. Before Harry could ask the question himself, Dom started to talk again.

"Why didn't you out me to the cops?" Dom asked.

*Change to Dom's POW*

'_He has really been through a lot'_ Dom thought when he listened to Harry as he told his life story. _'I do need to know'_.

"Why didn't you out me to the cops?" Dom asked when Harry had finished his story.

*End of Dom's POW*

"Why did you let an escaped convict on the run into your home?"

Harry searched Dom's face and found a slight look of uncertainty in his eyes. _'What is he afraid of?'_

"I don't really know, I think I missed some company. And I have already had some experience with good and trustworthy convicts." Harry said while thinking of Sirius.

"And Sirius seemed to like you." As if to agree, the cat gave a content mew, from Harry's lap. Harry grinned down at him and scratched him behind the left ear.

"What about you Dom? What did you do before you ended up with me? Before the _pigs_ was after you." Harry asked. Harry noticed Dom's look, which kind of indicated that he was discussing with himself what to tell Harry. _'So we both hid secrets, huh Dom?'_

Dom told Harry about how his father had died when he was younger, how he had taken care of his baby-sister and that she was one of the most precious people to him, that he had a need for speed, that he had been at odds with the law and played the cat after the mouse with the police for a long time, even if he didn't say why. Dom told Harry a little of when he had _worked_ with the FBI, aka with Brian and how he had lost a very dear friend.

"Sorry to hear that." Harry softly said and let his hand stroke Sirius down the side.

Harry was about to ask Dom more about his sister when he heard Teddy's small whimpers and cries coming from the baby-monitor on the table. Harry marked the page he had reached in his book and placed it on the table. Harry then picked Sirius up and stood, before placing Sirius in the chair.

When Harry reached Teddy's room he found the boy standing up in his crib clutching two bars with his small hands, his whimpers had stopped when Harry had stepped into the room.

"Had a good nap cub?" Harry asked when he lifted the small boy up. Teddy looked up at him with a pair of light purple eyes, like those Tonks had had from time to time.

"I miss them too cub, now back to those pretty light brown eyes of yours before Dom sees you. And the hair too cub." Harry said and watched as the bright green hair changed to black.

*Change to Dom's POW*

Dom watched as Harry re-entered the room with a happy gurgling Teddy in his arms. Dom could only see the back of the baby, since Teddy's front was against Harry's chest. Dom then noticed Teddy's curly light brown hair, _'Wait, light brown? Didn't he have black hair?'_

"Uhm didn't he have black hair?"

**Sorry about the wait, but this year's exams are close (all within the next month), so I have been studying for them.**

**I will try to give the story a little more tempo from now on.**

**Keep up the good reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Definitely passed the test

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers: taylor-996, ShadowOkamiYokai, SPEEDIE22, sbwTrish, Fire Dolphin, IsobelAnis, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, Kirallie, Beautiful Orubus, Pickles and Cream, Linnay, Lezander, Riddicks-gurl1988, Eternal Cosmos, Angel, Themious, Eternal Requiem, Sliver of Melody, Blessed Me, ****IchigoRenji, HikariAi, romantiscue, TJeanetteT, snowangel66, black-hurt17, BloodyRoseSharpThorn,**

**Thank you for the corrections of my grammar work**

**Male/Male action ****has been marked: *Warning!* / *Warning end!*. So if you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Well on with the story!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

"_Uhm didn't he have black hair?"_

"I'm sorry?" Harry said, his nervousness not yet visible in his voice.

"When you put him to bed earlier, his hair was thick black locks, just like your own, and now it is a light brown. So I ask again: Didn't he have black hair?"

Harry looked down at, a still happily gurgling and smiling, Teddy and sure enough, his hair was a light brown just like Remus' had been. _'Why are you doing this to me cub? You know I can't lie.'_

"Oh, that is because of the light. His hair is two-toned, so when the light hits it right, it becomes lighter." Harry's nervousness was now easier to hear in his voice, which made it easier to hear his British accent too.

"Two things. One: the light isn't hitting his hair and two: if his hair was two-toned it wouldn't change that drastically. So quite stalling and spill the beans Harry. What are you not telling me?" Dom asked in a serious voice.

'_Can I trust him? Will he run away screaming after making sure I'm locked up at a mental institution or will he believe me? He makes me feel like I never had before. And I think he has noticed that I played with him earlier, he keeps looking at me with looks that leaves me flushed, and those small gestures he makes, either with his tongue, when he licks his lips, or his muscles… Oh those muscles, strong enough to sweep one of their feet… HARRY! It takes all my willpower not to jump him. But there is also something about him that makes me feel that I can trust him. Maybe…'_

"Harry?" Dom asked while he waved a hand in front of Harry's face.

Dom had become a little worried when Harry had spaced out like that.

'_What is it that __you are hiding? Why does it make you so nervous?'_ Dom thought while Harry placed Teddy in the play-bin that was in the living room.

"I don't really know where to start." Harry stuttered out while he sat down on the couch.

"The start is usually the best place." Dom suggested and sat down beside Harry.

"Teddy is can change his appearance, he is a _metamorphmagus."_

_"Teddy is a metamorp-what?"_

"Well first: do you believe in magic Dom?" Harry asked before making the book he had been reading earlier rise into the air with a simple wave of his hand. Harry had earlier, after the final battle, discovered his ability for wandless magic, something that had been depressed by the piece of Voldemort's soul that had been in his body.

So Harry once again told Dom his life story, this time leaving nothing unspoken. He told about why and how his parents were murdered, how he had grown up as some sort of slave at his aunt and uncles. That he hadn't known about magic till Hagrid had come to take him to Diagon Alley. Harry told Dom, in detail, about each of his six years at Hogwarts, leaving nothing out. He told about his feelings about every event and every death that had happened in his still young life, for the first time letting a stranger know of his feelings, which he usually left untold. When Harry neared the end of his tale was he having a hard time keeping his tears from pouring down his cheeks.

Dom couldn't believe it, the person who had saved him from the cops, the person he had a _very_ hard time keeping his eyes off. This loving and gentle person had seen so much horror a person like him never should have seen, nor felt.

"Sorry." Harry sniffed and tried to move away from beside Dom. But before he could even wipe a tear away from his cheeks did he have Dom's arms around him. The feeling of being safe and secure, in Dom's arms, cut the last cords that had held Harry's tears at bay. Harry clutched the fabric of Dom's shirt in his hands and held on for dear life while he sobbed. Harry pressed his head into Dom's shoulder where his tears got the cotton wet.

While Harry cried, Dom just held him and stroked his back in a comforting manner; still trying to wrap his head around all the information he had been told.

Around ten minutes later Harry's tears subsided and he pulled back from Dom, sniffing and drying the tears still on his cheeks.

"Sorry. If you want to go and never look back I understand." Harry said and tried to sit up straighter, which was a little difficult since Dom still had his arm placed securely around Harry's waist.

"Sorry? Whatever for? I asked you a question and you answered. As for running away screaming, not my style. And if you can stay as collected as you appear after all that gas happened to you, then I think I can stay calm after getting to know that magic is real, don't you think?" Dom said with a small smirk, while he looked into Harry's startled eyes.

"You mean it?" Dom nodded and watched as Harry's eyes went from startled and unsure to harry and grateful.

"Thank you." Harry said with a smile. _'I think he passed the test.'_

Teddy sat banging two blocks together, but neither Harry nor Dom noticed. They continued to stare into each other eyes.

Dom stared into Harry eyes, but his eyes soon darted to Harry's mouth where his tongue came out to wet his lips. Without really realizing it, both men came closer and closer. Harry's eyes kept darting from Dom's to his lips. Harry tilted his head slightly and he soon felt a pair of warm and soft lips upon his own. It took Harry a second before he responded to the kiss and started to kiss back. The kiss started out as testing, sweet and soft. A little after Harry felt a soft brush of Dom's tongue at his bottom lip and eagerly opened his mouth. Dom's tongue entered Harry's mouth running around the roof his mouth, which sent shivers down his spine, before Dom's tongue was forced into a duel for dominance by Harry's, which Dom easily won.

***Warning!***

Harry soon found himself sitting across Dom's lap, his calves following Dom's thighs. They broke for air and Dom eagerly attacked Harry's neck, he nibbled, sucked, licked and kissed the creamy colored skin, which became even more exposed when Harry threw his head back when Dom sucked on a sensitive part of his neck. Dom trusted his hips upwards, gridding his own arousal against Harry's, making Harry moan and gasp at the sensation.

"Oh god. Dom." Harry moaned, _'Definitely passed the test. Oh My God he is good at this'_, when Dom took an earlobe in his mouth and gave it a hard suck.

Dom was going wild be the feel of Harry's body against his own and the sounds that Harry was making, he was groaning, moaning and mewling by each suck or lick Dom placed on his neck, _'Oh, and what neck. His skin is so soft and he tastes all fruity and fresh, like forest after rain'_.

Dom slowly pushed Harry down against the couch, settling on top of him. Dom returned his mouth to Harry's and deepened the kiss more, while he continued to grind his crotch against Harry's.

"Oh…Fuck!" Harry moaned when he felt Dom grind against him, not a single coherent thought going through his head. _'So good. He smells like cinnamon and musk and tastes all spicy'_.

While kissing Dom supported his weight on his forearms, which rested beside Harry's head, his hands in Harry's hair. Harry let his hands wonder over Dom's back, traveling from the broad shoulder, down over the muscled back, to rest on his jeans-clad ass where they forced Dom's crotch downwards to grind harder against Harry's.

"Oh. Harry." Dom moaned at the feeling, his voice low and husky, sending even more shivers down Harry's spine.

Dom kept grinding his arousal harder against Harry's, while their tongues again lazily battled each other for dominance.

Harry could feel the tightening of his lower parts and knew he was close, and by the groans that Dom was making Harry knew that he was close too.

"Dom. So…oh…close." Harry panted, his breathing harsh and labored.

One last thrust from Dom's crotch send Harry over the edge, making him come with a muffled scream, since Harry was biting his bottom lip. Dom groaned at the feeling of the vibrations Harry's body made when he came and gave one last thrust and came himself with a loud groan.

***Warning end!***

"That was... wow!" breathed Harry when he had gotten his harsh breathing more under control.

"Yeah, wow." said Dom, his voice still a bit husky, and looked down into Harry's eyes, Harry staring right back at him. Teddy gurgled and banged two blocks together, breaking the connection between the two men on the couch and they both untangled and sat up.

"Oh My God. I can't believe we did that in front of him." Harry said in distress and put his head in his hands.

Beside Harry Dom sat shacking with suppressed laughter, a few snickers escaping.

"Why are you so worried about something he could not have seen? The angle from the play-bin is wrong. He has only been able to hear us, that is all." Dom said, his laughter very clear in his voice.

"That is all? He could be damaged for life, for what he has heard." Harry said clearly scandalized.

"Look at him Harry, he sees perfectly fine to me."

Harry turned and took a look at his son. Teddy was sitting in the play-bin, his left side towards them, still happily playing with the blocks, and the other toys in the bin, completely unaffected by the situation, while Sirius had joined him in there and lay on his side, back towards the couch, and kept a look out for the toddler.

"See? Perfectly fine. I don't even think he has registered a thing that has been going on."

Harry couldn't really say anything against Dom's reasoning; instead he started thinking about what would happen between him and Dom from now on.

"So what happens now? What about us? There is an us, right?" Harry asked, his head slightly bowed making him look up at Dom through his long black lashes. Dom nearly groaned by the picture Harry made looking at him like that.

"There will be an us, but only if you want there to be an us." Dom said, he was a little uncertain, if Harry said no then he didn't really knew what to do. Dom looked over at Harry and saw a soft blush had spread across his cheeks as he stuttered his response.

"I…I would like there to be an us, but only if you want there to be an us. Do you want there to be an us?" Harry was babbling and he knew it, he was just really nervous that Dom would leave him, even after what had just happened. Harry was sure that there was something between him and Dom, something that he hadn't felt before, not even with Ginny. Before he could say anymore Dom pressed his lips to Harry's in a gentle, yet strong, kiss, which left Harry searching for his breath.

"Oh. Okay then." Harry said, his blush spreading even more over his cheeks.

"Nice to know a way to shut you up if you start rambling." Dom said with a snicker, Harry blushed again.

**A.N.**

**Sorry about the wait, but as I have my last exam on Wednesday, so I had to keep my head in the books. Hope you liked this chapter, I know I liked writing it.**

**I marked the whole make out session just to be sure.**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5 Thoughts

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers: ****Fire Dolphin, yamiyugi23, starbright37, SPEEDIE22, BloodyRoseSharpThorn, IsobelAnis, snowangel66, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, HikariAi, Riddicks-gurl1988, kirallie, Sliver of Melody, Ash, moshi95 AKA sherley C., Linnay, TheOneThatIsAddictedToHPfics, Mass Murder Spree, Madam Coffee Kitty, hp fan, ILoveAnime89, **

**Well on with the story!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

Harry and Dom used the rest of the day talking about themselves. Harry learned that Dom had gotten his love for cars and speed from his dad, and Dom learned that Harry liked all types of music, since he hadn't been allowed to listen to music as a child he didn't have a specific preference, and to draw, mostly people, when it showed their personality, or nature. Harry told Dom that it had been one of his classmates, Dean Thomas, who had taught him how to better show the drawn persons' feelings.

Later when Harry was doing the dishes after their lunch, Dom was once again flipping through the channels and Teddy's play-pen had been moved into the kitchen, did Harry allow his mind wander. His thoughts left the present and went to the past, more specific the time shortly before and until he left for L.A. His thoughts took him back to something he hadn't told Dom, to something only three persons knew about: Harry himself, Ginny and Draco Malfoy. Not even Ron or Hermione knew about what Harry would call the biggest mistake of his life.

_Thoughts/Flashback~~~_

_When Harry had dated Ginny, he had figured out that he preferred the male part of the population__, he had told Ginny, she had been a little angry at him for not telling her sooner and a little embarrassed for not seeing it sooner herself. They had faked their relationship from there, Harry covered for Ginny when she was off with Michael Corner, Michael only thought that the fake relationship was to keep her brother of their backs, so Ron wouldn't throw a temper tantrum. Not even Hermione knew that it was all fake._

_A week or so after the final battle had it been Ginny's turn to repay the favor and cover for him. Harry didn't know how or why it had happened, but he had suddenly found himself in a relationship with the Malfoy heir. __They had made some sort of truce after Harry had saved Draco in the Room of Requirement, then Draco had send him a letter asking for them to meet one afternoon and it had all escalated from there. They had been on dates, writing letters and just simply spend some time together. Harry hadn't known why the blonde had such a special liking to him. But he had felt safe and loved, something that Harry hadn't felt in a long time. _

_Then around two and a half week __after they had started dating had Draco invited Harry over to the manor, his parents were out celebrating their anniversary. Harry had been happy to have a evening alone with his boyfriend, as Harry called Draco. As the night had proceeded, Draco had taken Harry with him to his room where they had begun making out on Draco's bed. Lost in passion Harry soon found himself under Draco, moaning and gasping as Draco popped his cherry, so to speak._

_The next morning Harry had woken up to find Draco already dressed. Harry noticed that Draco was wearing some of his finest robes._

"_Going out?" Harry had asked and stretched on the bed, much like a cat, he winched a bit when a shot of pain went through his backside._

"_Yes and I expect you to be gone when I get back." Was the cold answer that Harry got, but Harry didn't really notice the cold tone of voice Draco had used._

"_When do you think we can be together again?" Harry didn't really care that his voice was filled with hope. He slowly pulled his dark jeans over his hips, wincing a bit when the fabric came into contact with his butt__, his boxers had been looser and didn't irritate his butt._

"_Harry that won't happen. We won't be together again. I'm going to __get married, so we won't be seeing each other again." Draco said and checked how he looked in the mirror, completely ignoring Harry._

"_What are you saying? You are getting married? Was I just someone for you to pass the time till the big day? I thought you had changed?" Harry didn't care that he sounded near hysterical, his unbuttoned shirt forgotten._

"_That is what I said and apparently I didn't. Now get out of here before my parents sees you." And with that final statements Draco left his room and closed the door behind him. Harry just stood there, staring at the closed door. His mind wasn't following what had just happened._

_It was first when Harry's mind caught up with the events of the last half hour, __that he apperated back to the Burrow. It was still a little early, around 7 a.m. or so, so all the people inside was still asleep._

_Harry didn't know what to do so he snug up the stairs, trying to make as less noise as possible. He walked quietly down the second floor's hallway and knocked at Ginny's door, Hermione wasn't there since she had been given her own room this summer._

_Harry knew that Ginny was a light sleeper, so he knew that she had heard his quiet knocks. So it didn't take long before Ginny, wearing a bathrobe over her pajamas, her hair was pulled back into a braid, opened the door. Ginny's tired expression quickly turned to concern when she noticed the distressed look upon Harry's face. Ginny quickly ushered Harry into her room, where she placed him on her bed. She draped a blanket over his shoulders. Harry hugged the blanket closer to his body, for Ginny it looked like he was trying to bury himself in it._

_With a bit of coaching, Ginny got Harry talking. The more Harry told her, the angrier she got. Even though Ginny was angry enough to hunt down Malfoy and twist his neck after giving him a piece of her mind, then all it took for her to cool down was a silent plea from Harry for her not to go and get herself in trouble._

_During the following weeks Ginny helped Harry the best she could. Whenever he needed her, just as company or a listening ear, she was there, when he wanted to be alone, she made sure that the people in the Burrow stayed out of his way._

_It had been a little over a month since Draco had dumped him, they were nearing the middle of August, and it was around that time that Harry sensed something was wrong. Harry had started getting sick at odd hours of the day, usually in the mornings. He would wake with nausea and almost run to the bathroom. Ron didn't notice he had always been a heavy sleeper, but Ginny had noticed since her room was beside the bathroom. When she had asked him about it, he had avoided it, stating that it was just some stomach-bug, even though he didn't believe it himself one bit._

_When the sickness had continued, and Harry had started getting sick when he smelled something or another, Ginny had noticed it when Harry had gone green by the smell of her father's coffee, did Ginny decide to take action. After some convincing did Ginny make Harry go with her to see Madam Pomfrey. What they found out surprised both of them and send Harry into a new round of sobs, he hadn't cried since that morning. Harry was pregnant. One night with the man he had loved, that had ended in the most crucial way, had left Harry with a new life growing inside of him._

_Madam Pomfrey had been sworn into secrecy, she only knew that Harry was pregnant but not who the other father was. She promised to help and had given Harry a book about male pregnancies. Ginny helped Harry as much as she could, it had even been her idea for him to leave Britain. The population of the Burrow had been sad about him leaving, but they believed his lie about him wanting some peace and quiet after the war. When she had sent him off to make arrangements with Gringotts had she packed his things. Ron and Hermione had said they had some errands to run so they were out too._

_After a teary goodbye, did Harry __leave for L.A._

_End Thoughts/Flashback~~~_

Harry was completely lost in his thoughts, so he hadn't noticed Dom when he had entered the kitchen, and he didn't hear him when Dom had called his name.

Dom walked up behind Harry after he had seen him dry the same plate for three minutes. He slowly wrapped his arms around the young man's slim waist, so he wouldn't scare him.

"A dollar for your thoughts." Dom whispered into Harry's ear. Dom couldn't help but smirk when he felt shivers run down the spine of the man in front of him.

"They are much less worth, try with a penny." Harry said and placed the now _very_ dry plate on the counter.

"You seemed long away, I called your name three times, but you didn't hear me. You okay?" Dom asked, his arms still around Harry. Harry leaned back against the broad chest, basking in the safty it provided.

"Just peachy. Just thinking about those back home." Harry turned his head slightly to the right and looked down at Teddy who was playing happily in his play-pen.

"Oh. Why don't you just use your magic to clean up?" Dom asked and mentioned to the few, still dirty, plates.

"Doing it by hand helps me relax better, clears the head so to speak. Did you find out anything interesting while flipping through the channels on the television?" Harry asked and moved to put the different glasses and plates away when Dom removed his arms from Harry's waist, but not before he had placed a light kiss on Harry's neck.

"Not much, they are still looking for me and from what I can tell then they have my car at the police garage where they put all the confiscated vehicles." Dom answered and took a place at the kitchen table; Harry had fixed the chairs so they were safer to sit on than they had been the first night they had met.

"So I take it you will be leaving soon?" Harry asked, his voice slightly sad. Teddy cooed concerned when he heard the slight sadness in Harry's voice, he had inherited his dad's good ears, and he didn't like it when he was sad.

"I might, but not without you." Dom said, he had stood again and moved to stand behind Harry again, having also heard the sadness in Harry's voice. Harry turned around to face Dom when he heard what he said.

"You mean it? You would want me to go with you?" Harry asked, he couldn't believe it, sure Dom had accepted his past and the magic, but he had never thought that he would want him to tag along when he would go back to his own home. _'He will probably send me away when he finds out about the baby.'_

"Sure besides I think my sister will love you." Dom said with a chuckle and gave Harry a sweet kiss. Harry blushed and looked down. Dom put a finger under Harry's chin and lifted his face so he could look him in the eyes.

"Why so unsure? Didn't I tell you earlier that it wasn't my style to run away screaming?" Dom said with a small chuckle, Harry just gave him a small smile and a chaste kiss.

"Yes you did, and you couldn't possible run around town without me by your side to keep you out of the police's way." Harry said to him with laughter filling his voice. Dom just shook his head, a look of mock hurt on his face.

**Hoping you're all having a good summer and liking this new chapter?**

**Thanks to those of you who have voted in the poll. I will let it run, even though Harry is already pregnant, but I will see the votes for the NO answer (if they should be placed there) as if Harry should have a miscarriage. So if you would like to have an input on the baby's fate leave a vote.**

**Please continue to leave your lovely reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6 Half the truth

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers: ****Rachel, yamiyugi23, starbright37, HikariAi, SPEEDIE22, Riddicks-gurl1988, Fire Dolphin, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, SpringCherryBlossom, megsjedi, IsobelAnis, Madam Coffee Kitty, ShadowOkamiYokai, katz, kirallie, CariMarie, TJeanetteT, Sliver of Melody, ILoveAnime89, brokenangelwings16, hyperfuzzy, animaluvr123, beauty0102, blackroses2433, Jeffro'sNightlyDelight, Nightshadow3, calileane, Talia Gea, vundrwld, ViperSoul, Make war not love. war is fun, lennox03237, Lientjuhh, Dementedjen, BloodyRoseSharpThorn,**

**You guys are AMAZING, over 100 reviews, it's UNBELIEVABLE, thank you so much.**

**The poll is closed****, and the baby Harry is carrying is going to be Dom's, at one point during the story.**

**WARNING this story will from now on contain MPREG, don't like, don't read. (Forgot to write this last time.)**

**Chapter 6**

Harry and Dom agreed on going to Dom's and his sister's place the next day, and probably stay there for some time, Dom didn't exactly know how they were going to go there since the police were after him and they didn't have a vehicle, but Harry had asked him to trust him and had said that he would take care of it.

So they were both relaxing in the living room, Dom laying on the couch, his left arm under his head and his right was laying on his stomach, his eyes closed, and Harry sitting curled up in the big comfy armchair, a sketching pad in his lap, a pencil in his right hand and one behind his ear. Teddy's playpen had been moved back into the living room, where he and Sirius were lazing around. A stereo was softly playing the music from a local radio station.

Harry's pencil was flying over the sketch he was working on, making shading appear the right places, giving the sketch depth and a feeling of reality. Harry switched pencils and drew up the lines, so they stood out more. He was almost done with the sketch when Dom gave a grunting snore and turned on the couch. Harry smiled amused and finished the sketch completely. He closed the pad and placed in on the table beside the chair, put the baby monitor on the table too and went to the kitchen to make dinner.

_//Break//_

Dom woke when he heard, what he thought was the sound of a pan being placed on the cooker. Dom stood and saw Teddy sleeping peacefully in the playpen, Sirius laying curled up beside him providing body heat to the sleeping boy. Dom let his eyes wander to the armchair where Harry had been sitting earlier and saw Harry's sketching pad laying open on the table. He walked over to it and looked at the sketch Harry had been drawing earlier, it was him, laying on the couch. Dom was speechless, the sketch look like it was a black and white photograph.

Dom left the left the room and went for the kitchen, where he found Harry busily working on dinner. A pan with some steaks was simmering on the cooker, while Harry was mixing some salad in a bowl by the table.

"You can cook?" Dom asked and walked up behind Harry, resting his chin on Harry's shoulder.

"You obviously missed that part of my story, didn't you? Never mind, could you take the dressing out of the fridge and put it on the table?" Harry asked and walked out of Dom's reach before he found plates and cutlery HHHHHHto set the table.

_//Break//_

Harry made quick work of the dirty dishes, a swish of his wand made the dishes clean themselves and place them back on their right places around the kitchen.

Back in the living room had Dom convinced Harry to sit with him on the couch. Dom sat against the armrest with Harry between his legs, leaning against his chest, Harry was liking the feeling of Dom's strong arms around him like that. Teddy had been put to bed early, since they would be leaving the next day and Harry didn't want Teddy to be cranky.

Later when they went to bed, Harry walked into his bedroom, Dom followed since the only bathroom was connected to that room. When Dom reentered the bedroom had Harry changed into a grey t-shirt, slightly worn, and a pair of sweatpants, he was fluffing his pillows so his back was turned towards Dom. Dom went for the door, to go back to the living room to sleep on the couch.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, his back still turned against Dom.

Dom turned and stared at Harry, he didn't know why Harry had stopped him, since Harry earlier had asked him to take it slow, not that Dom minded, so he was a little confused.

"To sleep on the couch." Dom answered and watched as Harry turned to look at him, a small smile on his face.

"The couch may be comfy, but I'm sure a night's sleep on a soft bed, beside me, would be much better." Harry said, amusement and seduction clear in his voice. Harry walked to the right side of the bed and climbed in. Dom just stood and watched him, his expression showed a little chock.

"Coming?" Harry asked and lifted the sheets at the left side, inviting Dom into the bed. Dom was really confused now, the one moment Harry was acting insecure and wanted to take it slow and the next he was inviting Dom into the bed beside him with a flirting glint to his eyes. Dom inwardly shook his head and walked over to the bed and climbed in beside Harry. Dom lay on his back and Harry turned and cuddled up beside him, he laid his head on Dom's broad, cotton-clad, chest, before giving a content sigh. Dom stared at the man now sleeping on him, the man that had just become his own personal mystery.

_//Break//_

When Dom woke the next morning he immediately missed the feeling of Harry's warm body against him. He opened his eyes and was hit in the eyes by the sunlight that was streaming in through the window.

Dom sat up when the door to the bathroom opened and Harry stepped out, drying his hair with a fluffy towel, wearing a pair of baggy, hips hugging jeans and a pair of glasses. Dom had to stop himself from drooling, the sight of Harry's bare chest, with a few drops of water, that had escaped the towel, running down it. Harry's chest was slightly muscled, not on the lower part of his stomach though. _'Wonder why?'_ Dom thought. But that thought was soon gone from his mind when his eyes went back to watch Harry, as he dried his hair.

"Good you are awake. You better get ready I want to go and get your car before noon."

Dom stared at the bossy man in front of him, Harry's different moods were really confusing him.

Dom stood from the bed and walked towards Harry. With each step Dom took forwards Harry took one backwards. Harry couldn't help but feel that Dom was a predator closing in on his prey. They moved like that before Harry was trapped between the wall and Dom's body. Dom placed his hands beside Harry's head and moved his head towards Harry's. Harry just barely licked his lips before Dom's slightly rough lips were on his in a passion filled kiss. Harry eagerly returned the kiss and moved his arms around Dom's neck, to hold him up and to bring Dom closer to his body.

When they finally let go for air were they both panting and Harry's face was flushed. Harry took one look at Dom's smirking face before he swatted him over his broad chest.

"Go take a shower." Harry said, a smile now on his face, and pushed Dom into the bathroom. Harry could hear Dom's laughter through the door.

While Dom was in the shower did Harry work. He let his magic twirl around, placing a strong glamour on Dom so people wouldn't recognize him. Harry would erase and manipulate the police's information about Dom when they got to the station to get his car. Harry send another swirl around the house to pack the things he and Teddy would need for their trip to Dom and his sister's place.

Harry felt a little tired after his use of magic, which he knew had been a bad idea, Poppy had told him that the baby not only got nourishment from the food that he ate, but that the baby also feed of his magic to keep alive, which meant that if he used a lot of magic he would become tired very easily.

Harry took Teddy with him to the kitchen and started to feed him, with the toaster working behind him. Dom joined them a little while later.

_//Break//_

Harry had shrunken what he had packed and had put in a backpack with some food and something to drink. They had crabbed a cab and were now at the police station, where Harry was going to 'play' a little with the police's information about Dom and to get his car. Dom was a little nervous about going into the building filled with men that just wanted to put him in jail.

"Are you sure about this?" Dom asked, he kept looking over his shoulder and his eyes flickered from side to side. Harry turned to him, shifted Teddy to his left hip and placed his right hand on Dom's arm.

"Dom for the seventh time: trust me. I will make sure that nothing is going to happen. Now relax, take a few deep breaths, that's it." Harry said when Dom did as he was told. "Now we're going to get your car and then you are going to drive us to your place so I can meet your sister. Are you relaxed now?"

Dom took another deep breath and nodded. Harry gave him a bright smile and chaste kiss, before dragging him further into the police station. The officer behind the front desk looked a little shocked when he heard what car they wanted, and Dom looked even more when Harry charmed the man, with a smile and sweet-talk, to let them get the car. _'Can that man do everything?'_

Dom just shook his head when they followed the officer to the garage; Harry had already signed the needed forms to get the car. Harry and the officer talk all the way down to where the police stored the confiscated car. The longer time they spend at the station, the safer did Dom feel, _'Whatever Harry has done is working'_.

Harry caught Dom's eyes, when he looked over his shoulder, mentioned to the talking officer, who was walking beside him, and rolled his eyes and gave Dom a small amused smile, which Dom returned.

"You know Dom, I always thought you to drive a more traditional kind of muscle car, like a Pontiac or Plymouth, not a Ford Mustang, and definitely not one colored like this." Harry said with a tired smile, his use of magic was draining him more than he thought, and looked back at the cream and brown colored Mustang.

The officer bit them good day and told them to just follow the arrows on the place to find the exit. Dom let out a sigh of relief when he no longer could see the officer. When he turned back to look at his car, he found Harry already seated in the driver's seat and Teddy strapped in a car seat in the back, Sirius beside him in his travel box.

"Coming?" Harry asked out the window. Dom shook his head in amusement and sat down beside Harry. Harry could easily see the longing look Dom gave the wheel.

"Don't worry, you get to drive the moment we have left the station, I need some sleep." Harry said and reversed out of the spot, before driving after the yellow painted arrows on the pavement. Dom took a double look at Harry when he mentioned that he needed some sleep, hadn't he just slept for a whole night? But when Dom took a closer look at Harry could he easily see fatigue that marred his face.

Harry turned down a corner some blogs from the station and shut of the engine, before he leaned back in the seat with his eyes closed taking some deep breaths. Dom was eyeing him ready if anything should happen.

"Why are you so tired? It is only around four hours since we woke up." Dom asked. What Dom didn't know that Harry had been up an hour or so before Dom, praying to the god of the porcelain bowl, aka the toilet.

"It's because I used a seriously big load of magic to pull this morning's stunt at the police station and that was pretty draining." Harry answered, not telling the complete truth but not lying either. Dom accepted Harry's answer but he couldn't shake the feeling of something was missing from it.

"I think we should do something with the color of the car Dom, it is very telltale color. Would it be alright if I made it another color?" Harry asked and stood out of the car, Dom following on the other side.

"No I don't mind, I was thinking of repainting it anyway. I won it in a race some time ago." Dom said thinking back on the kid that he had won the car from, he had looked like someone who had just been kicked in the nuts.

"Who the hell would paint their car like this?" Harry half asked, half stated and shook his head with a confused smile on his face. Dom watched as Harry took his wand out of a hidden pocket on his right pants leg.

"Neat huh?" Said Harry and smiled up at Dom. Dom just smiled and shook his head amused.

Harry turned back to the cream and brown colored Mustang before taking a quick look up and down the street. When everything was clear he waved his wand over the car and it turned a dark, nearly black, green color.

"Much better to a Mustang." Harry said and pocketed his wand again.

"You don't mind me sleeping when you drive, do you?" Harry asked when they were seated back in the car, Dom now at the wheel. Dom looked at Harry and saw that his eyelids were dropping.

"No problem, I will wake you when we get there." Dom said and took one last look at Harry, who had put a pair of earphones in his ears and had turned on a green MP3-player.

Dom turned on the now dark green car, fixed the mirrors and let his eyes run over Teddy in the back, who was holding a sandy colored stuffed wolf Dom hadn't seen before. When Teddy noticed Dom's look in the mirror he flashed him a big toothy smile before focusing his attention back on the wolf.

While he drove, was Dom's mind focused on the man sitting, curled up and sleeping, beside him. Dom knew that there was something that Harry was hiding. _'If what everything Harry told me were true, then why should he be so close to collapse by doing the magic he did today? It's clear that he is hiding something'_.

_//Break//_

45 minutes later Dom pulled up in front of the house which he lived in with his sister Mia. After unbuckling himself, he turned and looked at the still sleeping Harry. Harry's mouth was slightly open and his breath came in small puffs. Now that the engine was turned off could Dom, faintly, hear the sound of piano music coming from one of Harry's earphones that had come loose during their drive there.

"Harry? We're here. You need to wake up." Dom said and placed his hand on Harry's left shoulder. A smile formed on Dom's lips when he heard Harry mumble something inaudible and shook Dom's hand of his shoulder.

"Harry you don't want me to leave you here, and take Teddy with me inside and tell Mia that you wouldn't come in because you were sleeping in the car, do you?" Dom asked with a laugh.

"No I don't." Mumbled Harry and pulled the other earphone from his ear, before he stretched slightly in his seat.

"Then come on sleepyhead." Dom said and opened his door.

"Coming, coming." Harry said with a jaw breaking yawn. Harry turned off the MP3-player and put it back into the bag.

With Teddy placed on his hip and Dom holding the back over his right shoulder, and Sirius' box in his right hand, and his left arm around Harry, did they make their way to the front door.

**Finally ****an update! I'm so, so sorry you guys, that I haven't updated sooner, but school has been a absolute nightmare, almost no spare time at all. So I want to thank you for your patience.**

**I have a link, which I got from a friend, I would like you all to take a look at: ****http : // www . fanbbs . net /**

**It's a page where you can ****chat to others about everything that has anything to do with fanfiction. Once on the page you choose one of the three ****Bulletin Boards, or the guide to help you out if needed, and there you go, ready to chat with other people.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Don't forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 7 Home party and worry

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers: Lientjuhh, yamiyugi23, SPEEDIE22, Damian Azrael, Madam Coffee Kitty, calileane, Riddicks-gurl1988, HikariAi, Dark Disaster, TjeanetteT, Sliver of Melody, animaluvr123, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, foxykitsuneyouko, beauty0102, Silvermane1, ShortFogHornXD, faith bonksie, Talia Gea, CHEEKY-HERMONIE, ChaseTheMorning, yuya-chan, Mwhahahaha18, BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath, Haunt of twilight, bart4nat, nvgurl,**** Lenya Greenleaves,**

**Answer to Lenya Greenleaves and bart4nat: Both I and Kievan Rus' Supernova have adopted the story 'Trust Amongst Strangers' from hazel-3017, so it is two complete different stories with the same first chapter. Hope you understand it now :) **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7 – Home party and worry**

Mia had taken an instant liking to Harry and Teddy the moment they had walked through the door. When she had hugged Harry tightly, Dom had given Harry an apologetic smile over his sister's shoulder. It was first after giving Dom a piece of her mind, about him being on edge with the police again, that she gave him a bone crushing hug like she used to do. Brian had been standing leaned against the wall behind them watching with a small smirk on his face. When both men had been released from Mia's hugs did Brian and Dom shake hands.

That had been a few hours ago. Brian and Dom were now sitting up tables and chairs in the backyard, while Harry and Mia was making all sorts of food ready in the kitchen. Mia had seen Dom's return as a good opportunity to gather the old gang for a nice little party. Teddy was sitting in a highchair at the kitchen table with a sip cup and Sirius beside him on the table. Mia had not liked the idea of the cat on the table while they cooked, but she trusted Harry when he said that Sirius was very well behaved.

"So you and Harry huh?" Brian asked as he put down a chair around the tables. Dom turned from the paper lamps he was putting up around the backyard.

"Does it bother you Blondie?" Dom asked with a raised eyebrow before he turned back to the paper lamp he had been working on. Dom didn't think that Brian's opinion mattered, but he didn't want Brian to cause any problems.

"Not really." Brian answered before putting down another chair at the tables.

_//Break//_

Harry couldn't help but smile when he watched Dom interact with the members of his 'gang' as he called them. They were like brothers; they came with sarcastic comments, cracked jokes, laughed at insider stories and threw light punches at each other as only good old friends could. Mia's little 'party' had been going strong for approximately three hours and all the people of Dom's old gang and a few of Mia's girlfriends had arrived. Teddy had been put to bed and Harry had placed a barrier around his room to keep the sound from the backyard from waking the boy. Most of the food had been eaten, but a few steaks and sausages were still cooking on the barbecue. Brian and Mia were softly swaying on the lawn to the music coming from the stereo.

Leon and Vince asked two of Mia's girlfriends up to dance when a song with a good salsa rhythm stared playing on the stereo. Mia unwrapped herself from Brian's arms and pulled Harry, who protested a great deal, onto the lawn.

"Mia please! I'm not a good dancer." Harry tried to argue.

"Don't whine Harry, besides you're doing great." Mia said, and she didn't lie; Ginny had thought him to dance over the summer when she hadn't been helping him snug out to see Draco. Ginny had said that they had had to put up an appearance as a couple in front of the others.

"I thought you would be the one to ask Harry for a dance?" Brian said when he sat down beside Dom at the table. Dom didn't look at him but kept his eyes trained on Harry as he danced a pretty much perfect salsa with his sister. Brian sniggered when Dom gave a grunt as answer before he stood and made his way towards the two.

"Mind if I cut in?" Dom asked and gently pushed his sister aside and continued dancing with Harry. Mia just grinned at her brother, Brian had told her about his and Dom's discussion earlier. She thought the two of them matched each other well and she had never seen Dom so happy with any previous partners, beside Letty that is.

"I didn't know you could salsa." Harry said when Dom brought him back into his arms from a spin.

"There is a lot you don't know. Besides I didn't know you could dance either." Dom answered and spun Harry so his back was against Dom chest, before spinning him back, so they were chest to chest again.

All three pairs danced the salsa; Dom and Harry, Leon and Micha and Vince and Laura. Halfway through the song they were joined by Mia and Brian. Harry and Dom danced another dance when the other stopped before sitting down at the table again.

Mia's 'party' continued long into the night.

_//Break//_

Harry and Dom had been at Dom's and Mia's home for a week now and Harry liked it. Brian and Mia were nice and very friendly, Dom seemed more at ease and the gang brought a cheerful atmosphere to it all when they came by, which they did most of the time. The only thing that bothered Harry and was driving him crazy was his pregnancy. The morning sickness was getting worse by every day that went by. Dom's daily cup of coffee in the morning, which Harry never had had problems with before, made him run out of the kitchen to the bathroom earlier that morning. His hormones were playing with his emotions and he had a hard time controlling the outbursts. Harry knew the others were worried, especially Dom, who seemed to never leave his side lately.

"What are you reading?"

Harry looked up at Mia from his book he had been reading since he put Teddy down for his afternoon nap. Harry knew that Mia was very suspicious about his illness and was almost more persistence to finding out the truth than Dom.

"Sheer Abandon by Penny Vincenzi." Harry answered and turned his eyes back onto the page he had been reading. The book had been one of the newer ones in Remus' large collection. Mia sat down beside him on the couch.

"Harry I'm sorry to pry, but what is wrong with you? You get sick all the time, you're pale as a ghost and you don't really eat. Please Harry. Dom is worried. We all are." Mia said and took Harry's left hand, which had been resting on the open book, into both of hers. Harry didn't like that she played the guilt card, making him feel guilty for worrying them all.

"I'm fine Mia. It is just a stomach bug or something like that. Nothing to worry about." Harry said trying to calm her down, he wasn't ready to tell them about his situation. Harry marked his page and put the book on the table before he stood, Mia rising to stand beside him.

"Even if it is just a stomach bug you should take a little better care of yourself." Mia said; Harry could easily hear skeptic in her voice, she clearly wasn't fooled by the lie. As Harry edged his way around the table he started to feel faint and lightheaded, he tried to clear his head by giving it a small shake which just seemed to make it worse.

"Dom." Harry whimpered before his vision went black and he felt himself tilt towards the floor.

_//Break//_

The first thing Harry registered when he woke was that someone was running their fingers through his hair and whatever it was that he was leaning on was moving. Harry turned slightly to the right and buried deeper into the soft, yet very firm, thing he was laying on, trying to stop its soft up and down movements. Harry woke completely when his, apparently alive, pillow started to chuckle, sending small shakes through Harry.

"Good to see you awake." Came Dom's voice from somewhere above him. Harry slowly turned a little more in Dom's arms, so he could see Dom's face. Dom's dark brown, nearly black, eyes were full of love, worry and amusement. Harry was a little surprised by the love, but he quickly came to the conclusion that he didn't mind to see Dom's eyes filled with love, it made them seem warmer.

"Feeling better?" Dom asked and lightly kissed Harry on his forehead. Harry couldn't help but smile, even if it was a tired one, the stress from hiding his pregnancy, the fact that he hadn't been sleeping or eating well and Mia's questions had taken a harder toll on him that he had thought.

"Yeah. But I'm still tired though." Harry answered and snuggled down onto Dom's broad chest. Dom let his right hand, which had been running through Harry hair, run down gently over his back, gently rubbing it, his left hand lying gently on Harry's waist.

"Are you going to tell me what is wrong? And before you try to change the subject by asking about Teddy, he is currently down in the kitchen with Mia. And I don't really believe that crap about a stomach bug that you told Mia. Now what is wrong?" Dom asked. Harry tried to avoid Dom's searching eyes since he didn't feel ready to tell Dom, or the others for that matter, about his pregnancy, Mia and Brian didn't even know about magic yet.

"Harry? Something is wrong, please tell me. I promise not to tell Mia or Brian before you are ready. But please, just to calm my nerves?" Dom whispered and kissed Harry on the temple. Harry gathered some of his courage and looked Dom in the eyes. There was something urging in those dark eyes, like they were trying to convince him to spill all of his darkest secrets. Harry took a deep breath and…

**A.N.**

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I wanted to wait till the next chapter with Harry telling Dom of the life growing inside of him.**

**I am also sorry for the long wait, but school has been an absolute nightmare, driving me more insane than I already am.**

**Leave a review and let me know what think.**

**Happy New Year Everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8 The Letter

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers: ****Lientjuhh, domsijohn, SPEEDIE22, TJeanetteT, excentrykemuse, CHEEKY-HERMIONE, beauty0102, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, yamiyugi23, Sliver of Melody, xXFreedom-ReaderXx, Madam Coffee Kitty, ShortFogHornXD, Dark Disaster, silverhapie17, IlMelpomene, calileane, Riddicks-gurl1988, hpets, ILoveAnime89, ., Mickey, spk,**

**This story will be on hold till I have the time to write again. A few months at most.**

**Chapter 8**

**Enjoy!**

_Last chapter:_

"_Harry? Something is wrong, please tell me. I promise not to tell Mia or Brian before you are ready. But please, just to calm my nerves?" Dom whispered and kissed Harry on the temple. Harry gathered some of his courage and looked Dom in the eyes. There was something urging in those dark eyes, like they were trying to convince him to spill all of his darkest secrets. Harry took a deep breath and…_was interrupted by a knocking on the window. Harry turned in Dom's arms and found a small reddish brown owl sitting outside the window.

"Chip?" Harry breathed and wiggled out of Dom's arms to open the window and let the owl in. Chip flew around Harry's head before settling on his shoulder, holding out his leg for Harry to take the letter that was tied to it.

"Thank you Chip." Harry said. Chip flew from his shoulder to the back of the chair that was in the room.

"Chip?" Asked Dom and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. Harry leaned back into Dom's warmth.

"Yeah he is Ginny's owl. I bought him to her before I left England." Harry explained and opened the letter. Dom leaned in closer, his chin on Harry's head, and read the letter with him.

'_Hey Bro!_

_Doing alright I hope?_

_The Bookworm and the Weasel are__ still going strong'_ Harry couldn't help but smile at the names; they used them in letters if they would be intercepted by the Death Eaters that was still at large.

'_The Wizarding World was pretty shaken by your sudden departure, stating that you had been kidnapped, till an anonymous tip told the Prophet that you were taking a well earned vacation._

_Ran into the Ferret __some weeks back in Diagon Alley. He acted just as snobbish as he always do. He said something that made me see red, I won't even tell you what, and he ended up in St. Mungos a few days later. With the help of our Irish Healer some information was slipped to the Prophet about the Ferret's condition. Their reaction was "Aristocratic inbreed results in impotent heir". I promise you all I did was a temporary castration spell; it will go away when I cast the termination spell. A little justice for once! God I love magic!_

_So how is my niece doing? Not causing you too much trouble?_

_Hope to hear from you soon. And thank you for Chip once again._

_Love Gin'_

Harry smiled at the letter, he could always count on Ginny to help cheer him up and keep him up to date one what was happening.

"Her niece? I thought Teddy was a boy." Dom asked. Harry tensed; he had forgotten that Dom had been standing behind him reading the letter too.

"That was some of what I was trying to tell you when Chip came." Harry said and turned so he could look at Dom. Dom's eyes showed his confusion clearly, but Harry also found a hidden assurance that told him he could trust Dom with his secret.

"There was one thing that I forgot to tell you when I told you about my world. If a wizard is powerful enough and the desire for a family is strong enough, it is possible for that wizard to reproduce." Harry explained it slowly, carefully choosing his words. He watched as Dom went through the information in his head.

"Are you telling me that you are pregnant?" Dom asked, his uncertainty was very clear in his voice. Harry gently smiled at the man he had come to love and took his hand and brought it under his T-shirt to rest on his slightly showing stomach. Dom's eyes widened as he felt a flutter of movement under his hand.

"Ginny is positive that it will be a girl." Harry said and closed his eyes, basking in the feeling of Dom's hand on his stomach and the slight flutter of movement that the baby inside him still was making.

"Mia is going to be ecstatic about this, she loves kids." Dom said and leaned down and gave Harry's lips a light kiss. Harry couldn't help it, his smile widened and a few tears leaked from his eyes. Dom had accepted him even with the knowledge of his biggest secret.

"Hey no crying now." Dom laughed and brushed his thumb over Harry's cheeks to remove the tears, his other hand gently rubbed the bulge on Harry's stomach. Dom couldn't help but wonder why he hadn't noticed the changes of Harry's body since they had been sleeping in the same bed snuggled up pretty close. Dom removed his hand from Harry's stomach and hugged the younger male close, placing his chin on the unruly mop of hair once again. Dom thought it over again and knew that Harry hadn't told him about the baby's other father; he had a bad feeling that it was the "Ferret" that Ginny had castrated, but he knew that Harry would tell him when he was ready.

"You think we should tell Mia and Brian about my past?" Harry asked.

"Well if I'm right then this little one won't stay so little for much longer and then would it be better if they knew." Dom said.

"If we knew what?" Asked Mia from the doorway. Brian was standing behind her, looking a little uncomfortable about interrupting their "moment". Harry stiffened in Dom's arms, he hadn't thought about telling Mia and Brian right away, he had hoped that he would have the chance to think it over and find the best way of telling them. Harry looked up at Dom and saw a playful look in his eyes and a small smirk on his lips and knew that Dom wasn't counting on letting him get out of it that easily. Dom turned them to look at his sister.

"Mia what do you think about the idea of becoming an aunt?" Dom asked. Harry felt joy swelling in him since Dom had mentioned Harry's baby as his.

"Dom how could you do that to Harry now that he is being sick? Don't you have any shame?" Mia asked scandalized. Harry could feel Dom shake with laughter and couldn't help but smile at Mia, it was obviously that Dom hadn't been very faithful in his previously relationships and that the woman thought her brother had been unfaithful.

"Mia there is no reason to yell at Dom, he hasn't done anything wrong." Harry said to the woman, who was still scowling at her brother. Brian was looking more and more confused.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Mia asked, confusion now marred her face instead of her anger at Dom.

"What Dom meant is that I am the one pregnant." Harry said. A bump was heard and they turned to look at Brian who was lying on the floor. Dom burst out laughing at the ever so tough FBI agent on the floor.

**A.N.**

**Sorry the chapter is a little short, but I wanted to give this story an extra chapter before I put it on hold. I promise you, that it will only be a few months.**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9 The Surprise

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers: AnimeQueen007, Lientjuhh, Mass Murder Spree, SPEEDIE22, yamiyugi23, Lucas01, Dark Distaster, beauty0102, Riddicks-gurl1988, SeaBreeze2Ga, Stoic-Genius, Sliver of Melody, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, ILoveAnime89, Mickey, Goddess-Vampire, animaluvr123, Ciega Chica, Lyall of the Rose, Sweet-single, SilverBlood7884, solowarrior16, diesedame, Chrystel Malfoy-Potter, cookyc,**** musme, hell-kill**

**I know it has been a bit more than a **_**few**_** months, but I hope you have lived through the wait.**

**I hope all of you have had a wonderful Christmas and New Year.**

**Chapter 9 – The Surprise**

**Enjoy!**

Harry smiled when he finally found the potion he had been looking for. He had been looking for it for two weeks now, since he had told all of them about magic and him being pregnant. Mia had been ecstatic and had almost threatened Harry with shopping for the baby, which both Dom and Brian had winched at since they knew how Mia got when she went on a shopping-spree. Brian had accepted the magic and Harry being pregnant, but he still kept glancing at Harry from time to time like he was going to explode or grow a second head. Dom had been great, dealing with Harry's morning sickness, which had hit hard a few days after the truth had been revealed, he had taken the few mood swings like a pro and he hadn't been grossed out by his cravings; all in all he acted like the perfect father to be.

"Mia, when is Dom's birthday?" Harry and looked up from the potion book. Dom, on request by Harry, had taken to spend the day at the garage, he had found the idea of Harry greeting him _very_ warmly when he got home helped the conviction and the fact that Harry liked it when he got home smelling of sweat and motor oil was a nice addition.

"November 24th, why?" Mia's answer got Harry smiling more than before, Dom's birthday was only a little month away.

"Just needing to find a gift that's all. Do you think you could go to China Town and get me a few things?" Harry would have gone himself but being just over three months pregnant meant that he had gotten a small baby bump that made him waddle because of his smaller body.

_/ / Break / /_

Harry looked up from the book on fairytales he had been reading for the baby, Harry had found that his voice calmed the baby when it moved, which it did from time to time, when he heard the front door open.

"Honey I'm home." Harry heard Dom's voice call from the hall, a thing Dom had started doing because he liked teasing Harry.

"Living room." Harry called back, not letting the teasing bother him as he was in a too good mood.

"Is she giving you troubles again?" Dom asked, leaning against the doorway a smirk on his face, when he saw the book on the table. Dom had taken to call the baby a girl since Ginny's letter and Harry had to admit that he liked the idea of a little girl, but he wanted to keep neutral in case it was a boy.

"A little." Harry said and made his way over to Dom's smudgy wife beater and jeans clad form.

"Did you have a good day?" Harry asked after he had given Dom a soft peak on the lips.

"It was okay, but I know something that could make it better." Dom said wrapping his arms around Harry and raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Oh really, care to share?" Harry said and tightened his grip on the man to hoist himself up. Dom smiled and started giving Harry soft kisses on his face making the younger male moan and groan each time Dom almost kissed his lips.

"No teasing." Harry managed to get out before he captured Dom's lips in a hard kiss. Dom smirked and prodded Harry lips with his tongue, Harry happily gave in to Dom and let himself be dominated by the kiss.

_/ / Break / /_

Harry looked at the ingredients Mia had gotten him and smiled, everything was there.

"What do you need it for?" Mia asked, she had taken the duty of babysitting Teddy when Harry was making the potion as Harry didn't want him near the kitchen if something went wrong, sure Harry had taken his precautions and had put a small shielding charm over his stomach to keep the baby safe, but he didn't want to use too much magic and protect Teddy too as it could be harmful for the baby in the end.

"This." Harry said and turned the book to Mia and started slicing the gingerroots.

"I'm sure Dom will love this, I've never seen him this happy as he is with you." Mia said before she kissed Harry on the cheek and walked out of the kitchen to go upstairs and play with Teddy. Harry crushed some poppy seeds while the cauldron full of water started bobbling over the burner.

"Okay one teaspoon crushed poppy seeds and three centimeter fine sliced ginger." Harry mumbled to himself as he put the ingredients in the cauldron.

"Slight simmer for two minutes and add two Chickweeds leaves. Stir ten times counterclockwise, followed by two times clockwise." Harry said and slowly stirred the potion, making sure to follow the instruction to the letter as he didn't want to mess up.

_/ / Break / /_

"What have you been up to today? You seem so secretive." Dom whispered as he kissed Harry's neck later that night.

"Nothing you wouldn't like." Harry said moving so he was flush against Dom, enjoying the feeling of Dom's arousal against his stomach. His pregnancy was progressing nicely and beside the morning sickness was the swollen ankles the only downturn. Increased libido was a good thing, or at least according to Dom it was.

"I know of another thing I would like." Dom said and cupped the front of Harry's boxers, making him gasp and buck his hips.

"And you say I'm the one with the increased libido." Harry said with a breathless chuckle and gave Dom a passion filled kiss, leaving them both breathless.

_/ / Break / /_

_A__round a month later_

"Happy birthday." Harry whispered and gave Dom a small gift. Dom raised an eyebrow at the small gift but quickly pulled of the ribbon and well wrapped paper. Inside the small box, surrounded by cotton, was a vial with a blue-ish content.

"Very nice. What is it?" Dom asked turning the vial in his hand.

"It is _Parvulus Cruor_ potion, more commonly known as an adoption-potion." Harry explained, hoping that Mia had been right.

"Adoption-potion?" Dom repeated, a confused look on his face. Harry felt dread form in his gut, not liking the look on Dom's face at all, and quickly left the living room.

"Now you've done it Dom." Mia said and walked after Harry, she knew better than the two others that the hormones were screwing with Harry's emotions.

"What did I do?" Dom asked looking at Brian, who was sitting with Teddy, Sirius was lying on the sofa beside them.

"I believe it has something to do with you referring to Harry's unborn baby as your own." Brian said. Dom sat a second before he ran out of the room and up the stairs and found Mia with a crying Harry in her arms in Harry and his room.

"I thought he wanted this Mia, he has always seemed so excited about her." Harry cried, Mia softly rubbed Harry's back. Dom walked to stand beside Mia, who, by taking one look at Dom's face, quickly left the room.

"Harry, please look at me." Dom said and sat down on the bed. Harry was now silently sobbing and was keeping his head down, not wanting to see the rejection he was sure to get from Dom. Sighing Dom kneeled down on the floor in front of Harry and gently grabbed his chin to make Harry look at him.

"I love you, you know that right?" Dom asked, his brown eyes looking into Harry's teary green ones. Harry gave a small nod to let Dom know he was listening.

"Good, because there is nothing else I want more than have a kid with you, you know that too don't you?" Dom asked letting go of Harry's chin and took his hand instead.

"But, you..." Harry started confused.

"You took me by surprise. I had no idea that it was even possible to blood adopt after the child was conceived, but I guess having a pregnant boyfriend should give me clue about how powerful magic is." Dom said sitting down beside Harry again, his arms encircling the smaller man.

**A.N.**

**Finally an update. I hope I haven't chased all of you away by not updating for a **_**long**_** while. I had hoped to have updated sooner, but time got in the way.**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10 The Bond and the Visitor

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewer: Nekoneko-xyz, Lientjuhh, SeaBreeze2Ga, Ck, Lyridium, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, mithrilandtj, Dark Disaster, diesedame, janet1982, domsijohn, peggyschings, Sliver of Melody, IloveAnime89, Chrystel Malfoy-Potter, beauty0102, musme, Mangal2012**

**I'm sorry for the slight wait but things have been kind of crazy around here and my Muse has been giving me new bunnies every other week.**

**A speciel thanks to Mangal2012 who told me I had spelled the title wrong, I honestly hadn't seen it.**

**Just to clear it, if there should be any misunderstandings: The baby Harry is carrying is purely Dom's, the potion switched out Draco's DNA with Dom's.**

**Chapter 10 – The Bond and the Visitor**

**Enjoy!**

"Sounds like one of the spark plugs is loose and it may have blown a casket." Harry said as he made his way into Dom's Garage dressed in one of Dom's old sweatshirts hidding the now very much noticable bulge. It was nearing the end of his pregnancy and the baby had been very active the last few weeks only calming completely if Dom was close, Harry just knew that there already was some sort of bond between the unborn baby and Dom.

"Seems like Dom has been teaching you?" Vince said picking up a screwdriver from the toolbox beside him.

"I do pick up a few things everytime I'm here. Now that we are on the subject where is Dom?"

"Out getting some parts, a customer wanting a few things done is coming later today and we're low on a few things." Vince said with his head near the engine as he worked on getting the plug to stay put.

"You don't mind if I wait for him in the office do you?" Harry asked running a hand over his face and through his hair messing it up more than it already was.

"Sure I'll tell Dom you here when he shows." Vince said looking up, for some reason he thought Harry looked tired enough to be able to drop any second. In the office Harry gingerly sat down on the dark couch Dom had put in there and softly stroked his stomach.

"You're running me into the ground sweet one, you need to calm so I can rest." Harry whispered as he lay down on his side, the soft cushions moulding to his body.

/ / Break / /

"Hey Vince, finished with the Honda yet?" Dom asked when he got back twenty minutes later two big boxes in his arms.

"Yep, it's out back and I've made the Nissan ready. Harry is here by the way, looked about ready to drop. Did you keep him up late last night?" Vince said with a smirk taking one of the boxes so Dom could see where he was going.

"Office?" Dom asked placing the other box of to the side ignoring Vince's comment, Vince just nodded as he looked through the box. Dom smiled softly when he found Harry sleeping on the couch a hand resting on his stomach.

"You need to let your daddy rest some time baby girl." Dom whispered as he kneeled beside the couch his hand joining Harry's, Dom felt a soft flutter of movement under his hand before there was silence again.

"You need to tell me your secret." Harry whispered looking at Dom with sleepy green eyes.

"And you need to get some sleep now she is calm." Dom said with a teasing smile and a small kiss.

"You don't know if it will be a girl." Harry yawned and put his head back down on his right arm, which he had been using as a pillow. Dom just grinned and ran a hand over Harry's hair before he put the blanket that Mia had insisted that he had in the office over Harry and left him to sleep.

/ / Break / /

"Harry why don't you just call Dom? I'm sure he wouldn't mind coming home so you could get some rest." Mia said as she watched Harry try to read, his right hand rubbing circles on his stomach yet again.

"It's okay Mia, there is no need to disturb Dom, eventhough I would love to know why the baby always calms for him and not for me." Harry said looking up at the woman he was starting to see as a sister. Harry knew that Dom wouldn't be borthered to come home, but Harry was beginning to feel like he was being clingy and he didn't want Dom to feel like he had to do it.

"Maybe she is just a real daddy's girl." A new voice said from the door. Harry turned on the couch and took in the young woman standing there with a bag in her hand.

"Ginny?" Harry asked standing up, Mia moved to stand behind him. Ginny had changed since he had last seen her, she had gone through a growspurt now standing 5 feet 11 inches and her body had filled out nicely with it. Her hair was longer too, now reaching just past the small of her back. She was dressed in a pair of bleached jeans, a blue t-shirt and a brown jacket. She looked more like a woman in the first of her twenties than the teen she really was.

"Nope I'm Ron after a sex-change. Of course it's me." Ginny said with a big laugh and hugged her _brother_. Mia smiled at the hugging pair, Harry had told them quite a bit about his friends back in England and she had long wanted to meet them.

"But what are you doing here?" Harry asked, his eyes still slightly dialated from shock.

"McGonagall have made it so seventh years can leave durring the weekends and I thought that I wanted to visit you and had the goblins help me with a portkey." Ginny said still smiling, her brown eyes laughing.

"God I've missed you." Harry said and hugged Ginny again, making sure not to squeeze his bulge between them. Ginny chuckled before taking a step back her eyes going up and down Harry's still somewhat slime form besides his stomach.

"I've missed you too. Now let me get a good look at you." Ginny said in a tone that made it easy for Harry to know it wasn't him personally that she meant. Harry shook his head with a smile and softly lifted up in the gray sweatshirt he was wearing.

"You've gotten big bro." Ginny said still smiling brightly as she ran her hand softly over the exposed skin.

"Was that?" Ginny asked in wonder when the baby moved under her hand.

"Sure was, but I don't know if you should feel special or not that she moved for you. It has happened quiet a lot lately." Harry said sitting down on the couch with Ginny be his side, Mia had walked out of the room a few seconds ago wanting to give the two friends some alone time.

"You said she, have you got the sex checked out?" Ginny asked leaning back against the armrest.

"Matter of habit. Dom has been saying she since your first letter mentioning the baby as your niece." Harry said softly stroking his stomach, the baby was acting up again.

/ / Break / /

The first Dom saw when he got home later that day was Harry, Mia and a redheaded girl talking and laughing in the living room. Vince, who Mia had asked him to bring for dinner that night when she had called earlier, walked directly into the kitchen and headed for the fridge.

"Dom you're home." Came Harry's happy voice from the couch as the younger male stood and greeted him with a kiss and a warm hug.

"Gonna tell me who our guest is?" Dom whispered as he wrapped his right arm around Harry's back bringing him closer.

"Dom this is Ginny. Ginny this is Dom." Harry introduced. Ginny smirked as she stood making her way over to say hello.

"Now I know why you liked it here, but you could have sent me a picture instead of just writing about him." Ginny said looking at Harry a mock glare on her face.

"You never asked for one." Harry said with a smile before he walked into the kitchen to start on the dinner.

/ / Break / /

"I think I may just join you over here when I've finished school." Ginny said leaning her head in her hands, elbows on the table. Harry looked at the girl and noticed her point of view was directed at Vince, who was being beaten by Dom in some videogame.

"And here I thought you wanted to stay because of me, but then again how can I keep up with big muscles and tattoos." Harry said leaning his head against Ginny's shoulder.

"Drama much?" Ginny said with a smile and turned to look at Harry, forcing him to sit up again.

"Before I forget Pomfrey wanted me to give you this." Ginny said pulling a Saint Christopher medal out of the pocket in her jeans.

"It is charmed to let her know when you go into labour so she can come to you, she has a portkey that will take her directly to the house. Pomfrey also said, and I qoute: 'If you're not around the house get back as soon as possible'" Ginny said changing her voice to mimic Pomfrey.

**A.N.**

**There we go another chapter. I hope you guys liked it.**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11 Drive and Delight

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers: diesedame, cookyc, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, janet1982, Lientjuhh, Rainbow2007, SeaBreeze2Ga, frannienzbabe, fanfic0reader, Thera-Rocklynn, Sliver of Melody, Silvermane1, beauty0102, musme, GeorgieGirl999, Dark Neko 4000, storyprincess92, ****Shadow Wolf 15846, George2Bob1, -Chitsiez-, **

**Chapter 11 – An Undesired Drive and a Long wanted Delight**

**Enjoy!**

Harry sighed as he rubbed his stomach, the bulge was getting harder and harder to hide, but that didn't stop him from going to the garage, which for some reason still was the only way to make the baby quiet down.

"Dom? Are you here?" Harry called as he entered the garage, he had called earlier to make sure the man was there and Dom had said that he would be there the whole day. When Harry got to the office he found a note taped to the door.

"_Hey love, had to run out for a few minutes but I'll be back before you know it_." Harry smiled at the note, he could see that it had been written in a hurry as Dom's handwriting usually wasn't that messy. Back down in the main area Harry found the Peugeot that Dom had complained about the last few weeks, the owner kept coming back saying that something was wrong eventhough the car was fine, and popped the hood.

"Dom, is that you?" Harry called twenty minutes later as he was sure he had heard a car pull up out back. Quickly drying his hands in a rag, Harry had found a loose connection in the gearbox which he easily had fixed, and walked out only to have a gun pointed at his head, there was as least five or so more guys standing around them all with either a knife or a gun.

"What do we have here? Toretto's little girlfriend?" One of the Asian men said and Harry was now more than happy that he had grown his hair a bit longer and that he had a feminine look to his face, as Mia politely had called it.

"And what is it to you?" Harry asked, he really hated it when someone threatened him and his family.

"Well you see Toretto and I go back a long way and I have an old score to settle with him. You wouldn't have to know where Dommy-boy is do you?"

"No idea and I wouldn't tell you if I did." Harry snarled wanting nothing more than to curse him and his little group of merry men into next week, but Poppy had warned him not to use magic at this point in the pregnancy as it could be dangerous for the baby and lethal for him.

"Then we'll just have to take you with us don't we." The still unnamed man said with a smirk and the man holding Harry at gunpoint grabbed him and took him to the car.

_/ / Break / /_

"Finally back I see." A voice he didn't know said when Dom entered his office making the former convict look up quickly. An Asian looking man in his midtwenties was sitting casually in Dom's chair, his feet resting on the table, the man was dressed in a leather suit and didn't look at all frigthened by Dom's bigger built.

"Who are you? Where is Harry?" Dom growled out as he dumped the parcels he had been carrying before taking the few steps forward to his desk.

"Who I am is not important Toretto and the cutie is okay." Dom could easily hear the 'for now' that was left unsaid.

"Why are you here? I don't think I have done anything that should have pissed you and the rest of the posy off." Dom snarled not liking the smug smile on the stranger's face.

"I'm here to bring you to Nagataka." The Asian, who Dom still didn't know the name of, said as he stood.

_/ / Break / /_

Kashi, as Dom learned his escort was called when he picked up his phone, took Dom to an industrial area and let him into one of the abandoned looking buildings. Once inside Dom saw at least five cars, three bikes and ten men scatered around the room, but his eyes singled out Harry, who was sitting on the floor with his arms around his stomach; what disturbed Dom the most was the pale and pained look on Harry's face.

_'Showtime'_ Harry mouthed when his eyes locked with Dom's. Dom felt like cursing their bad luck, he had hoped that they could have been home, or atleast at the garage, when the labour started. Harry had told him everything Poppy had told him, which meant that Dom knew how much pain Harry was in as the first couple of hours of the labour was Harry's body adjusting and creating a birthcanal and to make matters worse would the portkey Ginny had given Harry a few months earlier not activate before the canal was fully developed, something about the magic of the portkey could intervien with the forming of the birthcanal.

"Ah Dominic Toretto, how nice of you to drop by." Nagataka said as he stood from his seat and a few of the others laughed, Dom only looked at him, he wasn't going to give the man he hadn't done a thing to an answer.

"I must say I was a little surprised when I heard you were back in town, but then again L.A. is a lovely town." Nagataka said moving closer to Dom, but kept within range of his men and Harry.

"I don't really see why you had to bring me and Harry all the way out here for this little gathering." Dom said keeping one eye on Nagataka and the other on Harry.

"Well it isn't really a social call Toretto. You see, since you've come back to L.A. you and your little shop has become a thorn in my side. How you managed to put gravel in my fine machinery I'll never know but it will stop now." Nagataka said making Dom confused, it was obviouse that the man had it all wrong.

"How is it that my garage have 'put gravel in you machinery'?" Dom asked in a sarcastic tone even though he knew that it wasn't a good idea.

"Since you came back all legal there has been a decrease in underground racing, which means that I'm loosing a lot of money and I don't like it Dom, not one bit." Dom could hear the other men in the room move closer and he also heard a few clicks, which by the look that entered Harry's eyes wasn't a good sign.

"What other people do or don't do can't really be my responsibility." Dom said taking a few steps closer to Harry hoping that he wasn't going to be gun down.

"Dom." Harry whimpered in pain and Dom knew he had to find a way for them to get out of there as he couldn't rely on Harry's magic at that critical moment.

"Yes well someone has to take the blame." Nagataka said turning his back slightly towards Dom. Before anyone really realized what had happened had Dom grabbed Harry and fought their way to one of the cars in the garage, which Harry managed to get started with a small spark of magic that left him out of breath, pale and shaking. Driving with skills he had learned in his youth did Dom get them out of the building and drove as fast as he could towards home, he needed to get Harry home safe and sound before anything else happened. Dom cursed when he saw three other cars in the mirrors gaining on them.

"Not long Dom, the transformation is almost complete." Harry panted his face twisted in pain.

"Then we'll just have to lose those ducklings." Dom mumbled and took a hard right turn. Dom took as many shortcuts he could in the city that had raised him, with every possible escape route running through his head, as he avoided people in their everyday life as they jumped out of the way.

"Any second now." Harry said his eyes closed as he tried to control his breathing. Dom looked in the mirror and saw that he had a good distance to his pursuers and after a quick intake of what part of the city he was in did a smile spread on his face; Dom knew this part of the city well. After two quick turns Dom came to a halt and felt Harry's hand on his arm before a sickening feeling of being pulled away through his navel.

_/ / Break / /_

Hermione was nervous, an alarm had sounded in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts and before she knew it had her mentor came running out of her office with a big bag under her arm.

"What's happening Poppy?" Hermione asked placing the last couple of sheets she had been putting on the beds on the bed in front of her.

"Just a little house call my dear. Ready?" The medi-witch said holding her hand out to her apprentice and Hermione instantly remembered that Poppy was on call for a pregnant wizard in the State. The home they arrived in looked homey, it had an airy feeling and you instantly felt safe, a tanned woman came in from, what Hermione could make out to be, the kitchen.

"Poppy? What are you doing here?"

"The alarm sounded Mia, so if you could point me in the right direction of my patient." Poppy said but Hermione didn't like the surprised and slightly worried look in Mia's face.

"He is not here, he went to spend time with Dom at the garage." Mia said indicating for them to sit down.

"Not to worry dear, I'm sure Dom will make sure both of them are back here before the channel is complete.

_An hour later_

Hermione could tell that both Mia and Poppy was worried as the two woman paced side by side in the living room. Mia's boyfriend Brian had arrived half an hour ago and he kept close to Mia if she needed him. It was about that time that a cry was heard from the first floor and Mia ran out of the room and up the stairs. Hermione didn't mean to but couldn't help but make big eyes when Mia came down again with a blue haired baby boy and a black cat following at her heels.

"Teddy? Sirius?" Hermione asked surprised making the others in the room look at her. Teddy gave the young brunette a toothy smile and reached for her making Hermione stand on shaking legs to take the toddler from Mia.

"Hey little guy, why are you here and where is Harry?" Hermione said softly and put her cheek to the boy's now orange and curly hair.

"You know Harry?" Mia asked sitting down beside Brian on the couch.

"One of the few that know him the best, he has been my best friend since we were eleven." Hermione said hugging Teddy close, she hadn't realized how much she had missed her best friend and the small metamorphmagus.

"But you didn't know that he was pregnant?" Brian asked, the policeman coming to the surface.

"I had no idea, I didn't even know he was gay, but then again if there was something Harry didn't want us to know we wouldn't either." Hermione said still stunned that Harry hadn't told her and Ron the truth. Mia was about to say something but was interrupted by a blue light behind Hermione and before she knew it were Dom and Harry on the floor.

"There you ar... What happened?" Poppy said before going into action seeing what state Harry had arrived in, Hermione gently eased Teddy back into Mia's arms so she could help.

"We had a little run in with a gang of pissed Asians that thought my garage was the main reason for their troubles." Dom said picking Harry up bridal style, both Poppy and Hermione was fussing over the pale and shacking wizard.

_/ / Break / /_

Brian and Mia watched as Dom passed in front of the door to his and Harry's bedroom, Poppy had refused Dom access saying that since Harry was as powerful as he was his magic might lash out and hurt him as he didn't have any magic of his own to protect him. Dom had already told both of them what had happened and Brian had called his partner at the station to have a team sent to the headquarters of Nagataka's gang as the police had been trying to find where the 'Silver Chimaeras' ravaged. Every few seconds could a shout or a scream be heard from the room making Dom stop his pacing and look like he was ready to break down the door to get to Harry.

"Dom you need to relax, Poppy knows what she is doing." Mia said wrapping her arms around her brother before he wore a hole in the floor.

"I know, it's just he looked so frail and weak." Dom said not taking his eyes of the door. Brian winced when a particular high scream came from the room making all of them jump before the shrill sound of a baby crying reached their ears; Mia noticed that Dom got a sappy grin on his face by the mere sound of his child. Brian stood to join the pair as movement was heard on the other side of the door shortly after before it opened revealing a, more than normal, frizzy haired Hermione with a slight sheen of sweat visible on her face.

"You can come in now." Hermione said in a soft voice moving aside so she wouldn't be trampled down by Dom, who shot past her into the room. The farther into the room Dom got the slower he seemed to be going, but he made it to Harry side and sat down gently on the side of the bed. Harry looked up at him with a tired but happy smile on his lips and in his eyes, he was still pale and sweaty but colour was slowly making its way back into his cheeks.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Harry whispered, his voice slightly raw, and moved his eyes towards the small baby wrapped in a pink blanket and Harry's arms. Dom gently let a finger run down the small cheek and smiled when a pair of still baby-blue, even though you could just make out a few green sparks, eyes opened and looked at him; Dom could tell that she was going to have Harry's emerald green eyes.

"She is so much more than beautiful." Dom said and carefully let his hand rest on the back of his daughter's head, feeling the small tufts of her dark brown hair against his palm. Dom couldn't believe that something so stunning had been created by the trust amongst two strangers, but he didn't really care, she and Harry were his and that was all that mattered.

**A.N.**

**The final update. I'm sorry that it took me so long to update but things have been more than a little crazy around here. My grandfather died a few weeks ago and created a mess with my thoughts and it appear that my muse have been on holiday in the warmth.**

**I'm so sorry to inform you all that this is the last chapter of Trust Amongst Strangers, but on the contrary is it my delight to tell you that I'm working on a sequel. I don't know when it will be up and running as I want to work on some of my other stories, but I hope that it won't be long.**

**You my dear readers have been awesome and the main reason for me to write. I thank you for all your reviews, alerts and favourites of my story and I hope that you will follow my other stories in the future as well.**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think and once again thank you for your support!**

**Written Saviour**


End file.
